An Extention to the Family
by megafan505
Summary: Two orphaned friends set out on a journey to find the mysterious wizard Howl and try to get him to accept him into his home. But will they be able to convince the wizard to take them in?
1. In which the orphans begin a new life

mega: Hello one and all! megafan505 here! Sorry I haven't been working on any of my other fics lately, but I've been having some writer's block but I just had to make one on Howl's Moving Castle. I came up with this idea thanks to my cousin/friend. Any way, to give the disclaimer, I have the fire demon Calsifer!

Cal: Do you always have to be so happy?

mega: Hovers over Cal in an evil way with dark background WOULD YOU PERFER ME ANGRY?

Cal: No, I'm good!

mega: That's a nice fire. picks up Cal with a shovel

Cal: DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME! DON'T DROP ME!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: megafan505 does not own any of the characters in this fic except for Yoma Arikano. The rights to Hotaru Shito belong to arlynnedc otherwise known as pweeny16. The other characters belong to Diana Wynn Jones.

mega: ON WITH THE FIC!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An Extension to the Family

By megafan505

"Come on Yoma, this is the chance we've been waiting for!" said a young girl who looked around thirteen. She had brown hair and wore a yellow gown. She said in a windowsill looking out into the distance, "If you're not coming I'm going without you." "Are you crazy Hotaru, you can't go off into the Wastes by yourself", said a boy, who also looked around thirteen. He had black hair and wore a pair of jeans with holes at the bottoms. He also wore a normal white cotton shirt, "Besides, we've been friends forever; you wouldn't just leave me like that."

"Yoma Arikano, are you saying I couldn't live without you", Hotaru said, turning her attention to the Yoma. "No, but many people say that Howl is a very dangerous wizard, remember the story of that girl from South Haven?" Yoma responded as he stood up from his bed. He dusted himself off and walked towards the door. "At least when the war was going on we had excitement", said Hotaru with her voice trailing off into the distance.

"Don't mention the war, that's when we were separated from both our parents", Yoma said walking off into the kitchen of the small house they were staying at. "We can't stay here forever in this place, after all, it took almost all of our money to rent it. What are you doing?" Yoma reached up into the cupboard and took out two loaves of bread, a block of cheese, and a cloth. "Well we'll need some food for the way there, won't we?" Hotaru jumped off the windowsill and ran over to Yoma, "You mean it? You'll come with me?" she asked him. He simply nodded and smiled. Yoma went over to a small box in the corner and opened it. Inside was a small satchel filled with copper coins, "We'll need this to get a way there", he said pulling it out.

As they walked out of the house, Hotaru nailed a sheet of paper to the door, which read,

"_Dear owners of this home. Thank you for allowing us to rent out this area for the long time that we did. We shall no longer need to stay here and give you our sincerest goodbye. Once again, thank you for allowing us to stay here._

_From, Yoma Arikano and Hotaru Shito"_

They walked over to a bus car, which was empty, "That's odd", said Hotaru as she got on board, "Well at least we won't be stuffed in like we usually are". Yoma followed her onto the bus and sat down, "You usually can't see these cushion seats on the side either", he added. As soon as the sat down, the bus began to drive off. Hotaru decided to look out the window, "Oh this is so exciting!" she shouted out, "Starting a new life!" "Well don't get too excited, Howl might not even let us stay with him", said Yoma resting his head on the seat. He closed his eyes and then opened them back up.

"Does the bus feel like it's going a bit faster to you?" he asked as he sat back up. He looked out the door and could see everything speeding by. He stood up and almost fell over. "Hotaru, I need to go tell the driver to slow down!" he shouted to the girl who just looked back at him and nodded with a smile. Yoma began to move towards the driver's area, "How can she stay so calm at a time like this?" he asked himself. He walked up beside the driver's seat and held onto it. "Um excuse me sir…" he began, but when he looked at the seat, there was nobody there. He thought he could see a faint silhouette of a person though. He ran back to the passenger area in shock and almost fell over once again.

"There's no driver here!" he shouted. Hotaru turned her head around and then stood up. "Well, I guess we'll have to jump then", she said dusting herself off. "Are you mad!" Yoma shouted back, "We'd go splat the moment we hit the ground at this rate!" "Well with this we may live, but if we stay in here we'll hit a wall for sure", she said with a smile on her face. She began to walk over to the door, "Ready?" she asked him.

Yoma made his way over to the door, "How can you stay so calm?" he asked her, "Oh well, let's get this over with." "Three, two, one JUMP!" they both shouted at the same time. They landed on the ground with a few scratches, "I told you we'd be fine", said Hotaru standing up. "Fine let's get going", Yoma said as he picked up the bag of money and the food wrapped in the cloth. They began to walk towards a man with a horse strapped to a wagon. Yoma tossed the satchel of money at him, "Take us to the Wastes please." The man looked back at him with a puzzled look, "Are you sure you want to go to the Wastes sonny?" he asked. Hotaru jumped in front of Yoma, "Yes we are sir", she said politely, "We're going to find Howl's castle and start a new life with him!" The man began to laugh, "Suit yourselves, hop on." The two jumped into the wagon and lay down. "It's gonna be great Yoma", Hotaru said as she began to fall asleep, "A new life with the great wizard Howl."


	2. In which Yoma has a dream

megafan505: Hello one and all! I finally have gotten to the new chapter! Sorry for all of those who have been waiting for this for so long. Also I don't have a new chapter for The Pumpkin Apprentice so sorry for all of you who have been waiting for that. I'm kind of preoccupied with my girlfriend... yes I have a girlfriend... Yeah, I'm also having a huge writer's block, well I have ideas but they I don't know how to write them down.

Yamimega: Do you know how to do anything? And she's my girlfriend, not yours.

mega: I know how to bind, gag, and torment you. And no she's not, because number one, you have never been out when we were with her and number two, we are sort of the same person. Ok, so on with the fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mega: Today for the disclaimer we have Markl!

Disclaimer:

Markl: megafan505 does not own any of the characters or places in this fic with the exception of Yoma... Oops...

mega: What's wrong?

Markl: That was a disappearing spell...

mega: Hey, where's Yami? Oh well, while I look for him you guys can enjoy the fic chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: In Which Yoma has a dream

Yoma stood in the middle of darkness. He heard someone in the distance calling out his name, "Yoma," it sounded out solemnly. "Is that Hotaru?" he asked himself. In the darkness he saw a faint orange glow. He began to run toward it, but it seemed that he didn't get anywhere. Finally he stopped running and the light came into view. As it came closer, he saw a dark figure in the middle of the light, or what had seemed to be light. It turned out to be a large fire. "Yoma," the figure called out. As Yoma stood there, he looked out to figure out what it was, then it came to him, "Hotaru!" he called out. It really was her after all. He stood there in shock staring, there was nothing he could do but watch. Nothing but stand there in horror.

"Yoma," he heard Hotaru's voice again. A tear rolled down the side of his face. "Yoma!" he heard it again, this time it sounded anxious. The darkness began to fade away and he saw Hotaru leaning over him, "Wake up sleepy!" Yoma sat up and looked around, he was in a bale of hay in the back of a cart. "So it was a dream," he said under his breath in relief. He stretched out his arms as the cart slowly came to a halt. "This is as far as I can take you," the man who was the driver of the cart said, "If you walk onward a bit from here you'll reach the Wastes."

Yoma and Hotaru gathered their stuff and slid down the side of the cart. "Thank you," they said simultaneously. They bowed in thanks and began to walk off. Yoma stared blankly forward at the path, thinking only about his dream. Hotaru glanced over at him, "What's wrong?" she asked. "Huh?" he responded turning his head back to her, "Oh, don't worry, it's nothing." "Yoma Arikano!" she shouted running in front of him, "Do not tell me it was nothing! We've known each other our whole lives! I can tell that something is bothering you so out with it!" Yoma sighed and shook his head, "I never could win any of these arguments with you, could I?" he asked, "Let's stop here for a second, we'll have dinner." Hotaru nodded and put down the stuff next to a tree. They shared the food in the pack while staring out at the setting sun, "I remember we used to play out in the field all the time," Hotaru said, "Our parents would talk with each other and we would play games until the sun began to set." Yoma rolled over onto his back, "Yeah, we used to pretend we were heroes," he said closing his eyes, "We pretended we were sent by the king to slay a dragon, you, me, and that Markl kid who came from Porthaven." Hotaru sat up, "Oh yeah, I forgot about him! He was a year younger than us," she said turning her head toward Yoma, "Whatever happened to him?" Yoma stood up and brushed himself off, "Don't you remember?" he asked walking over to the tree, "His parents died and then he ran away. I think he might have went back to Porthaven." He gathered up the supplies and began to walk back to the path, "We better get going if we want to find Howl's castle by nightfall."

Hotaru got up and brushed herself off smiling, "Okay! I 'm ready!" she shouted. They began their journey again even though it was almost dark. "You know, we might not find it anytime soon," said Yoma, "After all it is a moving castle so there is no way to tell where it is exactly." They made their way up a steep hill and when they got up there they rested up next to a tree. Yoma sat on a rock while Hotaru lay sprawled out on the ground. As they sat there they almost nodded off to sleep. But soon the heard what sounded like the creaking of gears and they felt the ground start to quiver. They both stood up to see what it was. It appeared to be a huge heap of junk and metal coming straight toward them. It had black smoke billowing from the top and what looked like chicken legs sprouting from the bottom. "That's it!" exclaimed Hotaru in joy, "That's Howl's moving castle!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mega: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Please read and review!


End file.
